1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements of a supporting structure for a crushing head incorporated in a cone crusher and the like to crush stones or ores.
2. Prior Art
According to the known structure of a cone crusher, a sleeve is either solidly provided at the center of a frame or is integrally fitted with the frame by a method such as shrinkage fitting, bolting or the like, and an eccentric is idly inserted in the sleeve to be rotated while transmitted a rotating force from a drive unit, thereby gyrating a crushing head which is eccentrically inserted inside of the eccentric. Thus, the ores or stones carried therein are crushed by the gyration in the area between a lower liner mounted on the top of the crushing head forming a cone shape and an upper liner mounted on the frame facing the lower liner. The size (grading) of the crushed ores (products) depends upon the discharge opening referred to as the C.S.S. (closed side setting), and therefore when the setting becomes larger as a result of wear of both liners, it is necessary to compensate for the wear of the liners to maintain the specified grading. Furthermore, when the crusher is stopped because of biting such material as tramp irons which are impossible to be crushed, it is necessary to temporalily enlarge the setting for the tramp iron release.
In view of the foregoing necessity, the conventional cone crusher has an adjustment ring with a thread for the wear compensation and springs for the tramp iron release, but has no set-indication system, and therefore the wear compensation must be performed by the following procedure, i.e., loosing the adjustment ring, turning it, checking the state of the discharge opening to be suitable and fixing the adjustment ring.
In order to improve such a conventional method, a cone crusher including a hydraulic mechanism has been proposed so that the eccentric with which the crushing head is internally engaged may be moved up and down, i.e., reciprocated while a torque is applied, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (examined) No. 57-58216 (FIG. 4) or in Japanese Utility Model Publication (unexamined) No. 58-178345 (FIG. 3).
In any of the foregoing known cone crushers, however, a hydraulic fluid chamber is located at the center of the bottom part of the crusher, and hydraulic pressure is introduced into this chamber (or cylinder) from outside of the crusher so that the main shaft of the eccentric or the crushing head may be directly (or through a piston inserted therein) moved up and down (lifted or lowered), thereby the discharge opening between the two liners is enlarged and narrowed.
In other words, in the case of the known arts, since the bottom part of the head center is supported by the top end of the main shaft or by the top end of the eccentric 2' (FIG. 4) or the bottom part of the main shaft is supported by the frame (FIG. 3), in order to adjust the discharge opening, the hydraulic fluid chamber is located at the lower bottom of the crusher.
Accordingly, not only the overall height becomes larger by such an arrangement of the hydraulic fluid chamber at the bottom part of the crusher, but the weight of the crusher is increased. Moreover, incidental works such as installment of means for conveying materials to be crushed also become bulky. Furthermore, since it is required to make a space for carrying out maintenance of the hydraulic fluid chamber located at the bottom portion, a specified consideration is indispensable for the layout thereof. Thus, there exist common problems to be overcome in the known cone crushers.